Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), and the like. Wireless communication devices may be able to use multiple wireless protocols.
A dual mode communication device may communicate over a non-LTE network and an LTE network. In some areas, an LTE network may be unavailable. In other areas, although an LTE network is available, it may be heavily loaded or the wireless communication device may receive a stronger signal from the non-LTE network. The LTE-capable communication device may register with and communicate over the non-LTE communication network, until the LTE communication network becomes available. In some cases, although the wireless communication device may initially register with the LTE communication network, the wireless device may be handed-off (either soft or hard) to a non-LTE communication network.